


Rememberance

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: In order to make it though [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vimes wondered if his habit of doing things before thinking about them would have consequences in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

Vimes ran through the corridors of the Patrician’s Palace, his breath ragged and his heart hammering in his chest. His feet hurt because some stones had found their way into his sandals, but he had not time to fix that. He threw himself against the door of the Oblong Office, taking hold of the doorknob, and turning it. 

Lord Havelock Vetinari stared out the window in the Oblong Office, looking pensive. He turned around to look at the Commander of the Watch, eyebrow raised. For a moment, Vimes felt like he was free falling. 

He could have waited outside and spent some time thinking of what he was going to say. But he had hoped that Vetinari would be eating breakfast and would not be busy. He could not back out of this now.

Vimes forced himself to walk towards the huge desk, aware of all the eyes of Heads of Guilds and various important members of society standing around on him. He had heard their voices in the corridor, but they had not been important. Not like the papers in his hands. Not like the arrest he had just made. Not like the safety of the city.

He leaned on the edge of the desk, breathing in and out, eyes locked with Lord Vetinari’s blue ones. He could feel the grin on his own face, and saw the curiosity that flashed in his lordship’s eyes.

“Good news for the city, my lord,” Vimes breathed, and felt, more than saw, Lord Vetinari make a dismissive gesture towards the other people in the room. The watchman pushed the papers towards the man in front of him, who had walked to the desk and made a small sound. Vimes could hear the footsteps of all those people as they left, but his senses were dulled as the pain in his body started registering and the adrenaline rush faded. “It’s over now. We’ve caught all the spies and found this information on these papers. We had to pry it from their fingers. We are safe now, sir,”

“Capital!” Vimes heard Vetinari say and there was the sound of paper rustling. The Commander of the Watch straightened up out of sheer stubbornness when he heard the door close behind Mr Boggis. Vimes wondered how these people would remember him. Perhaps as the jumped-up copper who had a ridiculous amount of titles. Maybe as a drunkard or blood-soaked screaming maniac who chased criminals. Maybe as the father of a child in their daughter’s class. 

Lord Vetinari was smiling faintly, his black robe trailing on the floor as he walked around the desk and put his hand on Vimes’ shoulder. Vimes saw the Patrician nod at him. For a split second, Vetinari’s expression faltered and Vimes saw something he was not sure how to describe. Something he did not dare name, except in his most secret thoughts. The door closed behind someone, and Vimes blinked, trying to get his heartbeat to slow down.

Vimes wished he had thought of washing his face before he had stepped into the room he was in now, but he could not turn back time.

“The world has changed, Commander,” Vetinari remarked, placing the papers back on his desk, “perhaps for the better. At least for today. I’ve asked Drumknott to get you some of that awful tea you prefer.”

“You didn’t have to throw them all out,” Vimes muttered, closing his eyes, “I can leave now and you can have your breakfast in peace before calling them all back in here.”

Lord Vetinari leaned back in his chair, and Mr.Fusspot sniffed at Vimes’ boots and looked at the man as if deciding if he was going to beg for treats. 

“Commander-” Vetinari began, reaching for his walking stick, clearly about to stand up and say something philosophical. Vimes did not have patience with cynical philosophy so early in the morning.

“You were probably discussing technical railway details that I couldn’t understand. Don’t wanna be remembered as someone who caused a horrifying railway mess or something like that.”

Vimes looked out the window, at the sun reflected on the rooftops. He would certainly not be remembered as a man in gleaming armor, looking at the horizon.

“The important matters had already been settled,Commander. The only thing left for them to do was to make small talk with each other, which they undoubtedly enjoyed on their way out of the Palace,” Lord Vetinari said, sitting down behind his desk and gesturing for Vimes to sit down as well.”I will not remember you for that at all, although I cannot speak for others.”

“And what will you remember me for?” Vimes asked before he could stop himself.

Vetinari raised his head and looked at Vimes, and Vimes felt the tiniest spark of hope in his chest.

“Being Sam Vimes, your grace,” Vetinari said and made a gesture towards all of Vimes, “along with all of your accomplishments and adventures. And I hope that you will remember me in the same way.”

“Of course, my lord,” Vimes answered, as he heard the door open and the smell of coffee reached his nose. Perhaps he imagined it, but the look in Vetinari’s eyes was almost grateful.

 

The End


End file.
